Se, mitä saat minut tuntemaan
by Mirocchi
Summary: Ed ärsyttää Royta, Roy kostaa. Onkohan kierteelle loppua? EdXRoyta joskus monen kappaleen päästä. Kesken, mutta jatkuu vielä.
1. Chapter 1

Kirjoitan vaihteeksi suomeksi... Siis: törmäilin ympäriinsä netissä, kun törmäsin jonkun tekemään "takuuvarmoja keinoja ärsyttää muita"-listaan. Tutkin sitä hetken, ja se oli nerokas. Lainasin siis ideat, ja aloin kirjoittaa. Hahmotkaat eivät kuulu minulle, vaan Hiromu Arakawalle. Joten minulle kuuluu ... varmaan jokin tässä ficissä. Ehkä? No, toivottavasti se on tarpeeksi hyvä luettavaksi. Se jatkuu vielä, siitä tulee kai romanttinen.

** Hyräilyä, kaikkitietävyyttä ja kynä**

Ed hyräili. Aluksi se ei häirinnyt ketään.

Kun Ed oli hyräillyt 20 minuuttia, Roy nosti katseensa papereistaan.

"Teräs. Lopeta. Häiritset minua." Ed vilkaisi häntä viattomasti.

"Lopeta mikä?"

Kun Roy illalla laittoi ruokaa, siivoili, kävi suihkussa ja vaihtoi vaatteita, hän huomasi hyräilevänsä. Ed oli tartuttanut sen kappaleen häneen, se ei lähtenyt kulumallakaan. Raivostuttavaa.

* * *

Edin piti antaa suullinen raportti matkoistaan Viisasten kiven perässä. Hän oli jo palauttanut kirjallisen, mutta Royn mielestä oli hyvä aina joskus keskustella Edin kanssa. Ja tietysti… 

"…minä ja Al juoksimme sinne, mutta myöhästyimme silti junasta."

"Tiedän."

"Ja jouduimme odottamaan seuraavaa junaa kolme päivää radan korjauksen takia."

"Tiedän."

Ediä alkoi ärsyttää. Roy oli jok'ikisen lauseen jälkeen sanonut "Tiedän". Sillä samalla, välinpitämättömällä äänensävyllä.

"Olet muuten itsekeskeinen egoisti, jota ei voi kuin vihata", Ed napautti murhaavan katseen tehostuksella.

Mitä tyytyväisin virne kasvoillaan, Roy Mustang vastasi: "Tiedän."

Edward Elric ei sietänyt ärsyttämistä erityisen hyvin.

* * *

Ed oli Royn toimistossa. Taas. Roy oli käskenyt hänen kirjoittaa uudelleen matkaraporttinsa, koska ei ollut saanut siitä selvää. Tai ehkä vain häijyyttään. Jostain Roylle vieraasta syystä poika oli päättänyt jäädä Royn toimistoon työskentelemään. Hän makasi sohvalla ja kirjoitti. Ei ihme, että käsiala oli vaikeaselkoista, jos kirjoittaja oli tuossa asennossa.

Ed pudotti kynänsä. Kului minuutti, eikä hän nostanut sitä. Roy alkoi epäillä, että nuori alkemisti oli nukahtanut kesken kirjoittamisen. Lopulta Roy nousi poimimaan kynän. Sillä sekunnilla kun hänen sormensa koskivat kynää, Ed ponnahti istumaan ja huudahti:

"Se on minun!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jeps. Toinen kappale. Olen ylpeä... Kyllä siitä vielä tulee romanttinen.

**Rummutusta, paperiliittimiä ja valeita **

Ed yritti keskittyä. Yleensä se ei ollut vaikeaa. Hänhän pystyi keskittymään lukemiseen junan kolinassakin. Mutta nyt, kun hän yritti kirjoittaa raporttiaan uudelleen, hän ei voinut millään sulkea ajatuksistaan yhtä ääntä. Royn sormien tanssia pöydän pintaa vasten.

"Etkö voi olla rummuttamatta?" hän kimmahti lopulta.

* * *

Roy oli viimeistellyt työnsä. Hän oli allekirjoittanut jok'ikisen pöydällään lojuneen paperin, mukaan lukien ruokalistan, mainoksen uudesta teatterista ja jostain eksyneen kirjeen Havocin vanhemmilta. Ainakaan Hawkeye ei voisi moittia häntä laiskuudesta.

Hänen tarvitsi vain kiinnittää nippu papereita toisiinsa. Eli paperiliitin kotelostaan ja hän pääsisi lähtemään kotiin, tehtyään "vain" neljä tuntia ylitöitä.

Työpöydän laatikossa ei ollut kotelollista paperiliittimiä, niin kuin siellä vielä aamulla oli ollut. Sen sijaan siellä oli rasiallinen aavistuksen verran mutkalla olevia metallinpätkiä.

"Teräs", Roy murahti turhautuneena.

* * *

Ed ryntäsi ovia paiskoen Royn toimistoon.

"Paskiainen! Tiedätkö yhtään, mitä kello on?" hän raivosi. Roy vilkaisi häntä vain ohimennen paperinsa yli.

"Olettaisin, että kaksi iltapäivällä", hän vastasi tyynen rauhallisesti. Tietysti he molemmat tiesivät, että se oli vale. Kello oli kuusi aamulla.

"Sinulla on paras olla jotain tärkeää asiaa!" Ed sanoi äänessään kuolettavan vaarallinen terä. Hän oli nin vihainen, ettei Royn aivan helposti voinut hänätä ärsyttää. Sängystään kolmen sotilaan voimin revitty teini-ikäinen ei ole onnellinen olento.

"Halusin vain toivottaa sinulle hyvää syntymäpäivää", Roy sanoi hymyillen ja laski paperit pöydälleen. Ed mykistyi. Hän oli aivan varma, että Roy tiesi yhtä hyvin kuin hänkin, että hänen syntymäpäiväänsä oli vielä kuukausia.


	3. Chapter 3

Ei vieläkään romantiikkaa. Mutta kyllä minä saan sitä vielä kirjoitettua, tarvitsen vain aikaa. Ja viitsimystä ja pari ideaa. Kyllä se siitä vielä.

**Tikkukirjaimia, sanajärjestys ja uhkaus**

Roy tuijotti synkkänä pöydällään lojuvaa raporttia. Eikö Ed voinut luovuttaa jo?

"Tämä on kirjoitettu tikkukirjaimin", Roy totesi huokaisten ja heilutti ilmassa paperinippua. Ed tunnisti paperit ja hänen silmänsä välähtivät. Ilme pysyi kuitenkin täysin viattomana kun hän selitti:

"Ihan vain jotta saisit selvää."

"Sen lisäksi lauserakenne on käsittämätön. Kuuntele nyt tätä", Roy käski. Hän yskäisi ja alkoi lukea kuuluvalla äänellä. Käytyään läpi alun päiväykset ja muut virallisuudet, hän pääsi varsinaiseen tekstiin.

"Al junaan nousi kanssa minun. Mies kanssamme junassa istui. Epäilyttävä hän jotenkin oli."

Ed ei voinut pidättää nauruaan. Hän painui kaksikerroin tuolillaan ja piteli mahaansa.

Royn kasvoilla häivähti hymy, kun hän katsoi nauravaa poikaa. Mutta hän vakavoitui nopeasti.

"Edward Elric. Tämä on työasia. En katso hyvällä pelleilyä virallisilla papereilla. Myöskään armeijan johto ei hyväksyisi tällaista. Ja ennen kaikkea", hän sanoi madaltaen ääntään uhkaavasti, "luutnantti Hawkeye ei ole mielissään tästä." Ed kalpeni ja nauru kuoli hänen huulilleen.

"Paskiainen. Ethän..."

"Ei. Niin julma minä en ole", Roy sanoi. Suupielet kaartuivat aavistuksenomaiseen virneeseen. Edes Ed ei ollut niin ärsyttävä, että hän olisi halunnut usuttaa Rizaa pojan kimppuun. Ainakaan vielä.


	4. Chapter 4

Pitkän tauon jälkeen jatkoa. Väsyneenä kirjoitettua, toivottavasti sitä nyt jaksaa lukea. Tällä kertaa jätin suoran ärsyttämisen sivuun, mutta ei hätää, se palaa vielä. Kiitos Tuliharjalle kommentista, se sai minut taas muistamaan tämänkin tarinan.

**"Pärjääthän?", "Hän aloittaa aina" ja "Voi ei..."**

Rautatieasema. Junien pitämän metelin ja ihmisten massojen keskellä kaapinkokoinen haarniska ja vaalea, punaiseen takkiin pukeutunut poika.

"Oletko nyt varma, että pärjäät?" Al kysyi ääni huolella korostettuna. Ed tuhahti.

"Tietysti. Minähän seuraan pian perässä, heti kun saan työt tehtyä."

Al nyökkäsi, mutta ehdotti silti:

"Voisin odottaakin."

Juna kolisi radalle, jonka vieressä he seisoivat. Välittämättä siitä ja sen pitämästä äänestä Ed puisti päätään.

"Ei täällä nyt niin kauan mene. Ja tästä on sovittu Winryn ja Pinakon kanssa jo kauan sitten."

Al nyökkäsi uudelleen. Hän katsoi hetken vaiteliaana junaa. Hän ei ollut tottunut matkustamaan yksin.

"Älä sitten haasta riitaa everstin kanssa", hän ohjeisti Ediä väsyneellä äänellä. He olivat käyneet aiheesta jo useampia keskusteluja. Ed veti syvään henkeä.

"En minä haasta riitaa! Se paskiainen aloittaa joka kerta."

Al ei voinut kuin puistaa päätään ja nousta junaan.

* * *

Ilta alkoi jo hämärtää.

Ed oli vihainen.

Hän paiskasi ovet auki ja hyppäsi portaiden yli.

Edessä oli tie.

Ääni. Kipu. Ja kaikki pimeni.

* * *

Oli pieni ihme, että Ed selvisi vain murtuneella jalalla ja aivotärähdyksellä. Niinkin iso auto olisi voinut aiheuttaa pahaa jälkeä. Kukaan ei voinut syyttää kuskia, hän oli ajanut sallittua nopeutta ja Ed oli juossut hänen eteensä pimeästä täysin varoittamatta.

Myöhemmin aiheutti paljon keskustelua, mikä oli saanut Edward Elricin niin varomattomaksi. Useat syyttivät – joko salaa tai avoimesti – Roy Mustangia. Oli mahdotonta todistaa, että hän olisi ärsyttänyt poikaa, eikä kellään ollut minkäänlaista käistystä, miten hän olisi sen tehnyt. Mutta yksimielisiä kaikki olivat siitä, että miehen välitön lupaus ottaa Ed luokseen asumaan siihen asti, että hänen jalkansa paranisi, kertoi syyllisyydentunnosta. Uteliaina nämä tarkkailijat jäivät odottamaan jatkoa.

Niin kuin toivottavasti lukijatkin. Yritän jatkaa niin pian kuin voin.


	5. Chapter 5

Kappale, pitkästä aikaa. Korvaukseksi tauosta se on melkein yhtä pitkä kuin edelliset yhteensä. Ja vihdoin siinä on edes jotain söpöä... Olen ihan tyytyväinen.

Tekstin tason paraneminen johtuu uudesta betastani, Jadeilesta. Olen erittäin kiitollinen hänelle.

Tahdon kiittää niitä, jotka ovat pyytäneet jatkamaan, tai ylipäätään lukeneet tätä. Tykkään, kun joku jättää terveisiä, tehkää sitä jatkossakin. Kiitos.

Ja tämä kappale on omistettu Terhille. Hyvää syntymäpäivää, hiukan etuajassa!

**Mitä sinä teet?**

Joka paikkaa särki. Pää oli erityisen kipeä, oliko joku lyönyt häntä? Ei, pää ei sittenkään ollut ainut erityisen kipeä paikka. Jalkaan sattui myös. Vähintään yhtä paljon kuin päähän. Mitä oli tapahtunut, miksei hän muistanut? Entä missä hän oli nyt? Silmien avaaminen voisi olla hyvä idea.

Edward Elric avasi silmänsä ja totesi olevansa sängyssä. Ikävät, tylsän valkoiset seinät ja ikkunalaudalla maljakoissaan nuokkuvat kukat antoivat hyvän pohjan arvailuille. Viimeinen vihje oli yöpöydälle pystyyn asetellut Parane pian -kortit. Tämä oli sairaala. Ilmeisesti hän oli potilas.

Hänen jalkansa oli kipsissä, kun sitä katsoi tarkemmin. Katsominen oli helppoa, kun joku oli nostanut sen asianmukaisesti ylös. Olikohan se murtunut? Tietysti se oli.

Päällekin oli sattunut jotain. Ed ei muistanut tappelua. Todennäköisesti sellaista ei ollut käyty, koska Ed muisti hyvin tappelut. Seuraava vaihtoehto oli onnettomuus. Edellisen päivän tilalla tuntui olevan pelkkää usvaa. Ei, hän muisti saattaneensa Alin junaan. Sen jälkeen kaikki oli pelkkää usvaa. Usvaa ja jotain epämääräistä. Oliko hän huutanut jotain? Kenelle?

Päätään kääntäessään – se muuten sattui hieman – Ed näki jotain, mitä häneltä oli jäänyt tähän asti huomaamatta. Tuolissa hänen sänkynsä vieressä nukkui Roy Mustang. Miehen asento ei näyttänyt parhaalta mahdolliselta. Mitähän kello oli? Ed etsi sellaista katseellaan ja pian se löytyikin. Kahdeksan. Sälekaihdinten välistä pujotteleva valo viittasi aamuun. Hän voisi herättää Mustangin.

"Hei?" Ed kokeili hiljempää kuin puheäänellä. Ei vastausta.

"Huomenta", hän sanoi normaalilla äänellään. Sekään ei tuottanut tulosta.

"Mustang?" hän korotti ääntään. Hitaita heräämisen merkkejä alkoi ilmestyä. Lopulta miehen tummat silmät aukesivat.

"Huomenta, Teräs", hän tervehti vielä unisesti. Ed ei vaivautunut vastaamaan. Ei ollut hänen vikansa, jos Mustang oli menettänyt huomenensa.

"Mitä minulle on tapahtunut, Mustang?" hän kysyi kärkkäästi. Mustang huokasi. Erikoinen ilme käväisi miehen kasvoilla. Tai sitten Ed vain kuvitteli sen.

"Paljonko muistat?"

Ed mietti hetken. Paljonko hän muisti?

"En mitään", hän vastasi . Vastaus oli tarpeeksi lähellä totuutta, koska huutamista ei voinut oikein laskea, jollei muistanut mitä huusi ja kenelle. Mutta jos miehen kasvoilta olisi vielä hetki sitten voinutkin yrittää lukea jotain, ei voinut enää.

"Se oli onnettomuus. Auto tönäisi sinua. Selvisit aivotärähdyksellä ja murtuneella jalalla. Voit pian kotiutua sairaalasta. Asut luonani niin kauan, että jalkasi paranee. Alille on ilmoitettu, mutta emme pyytäneet häntä tulemaan, koska hän oli luvannut auttaa Rockbellejä jossakin", Mustang listasi. Lauseet olivat oudon töksähteleviä. Salailiko Mustang jotain? Sitten Ed huomasi yhden lauseen, joka alkoi välittömästi soittaa hälytyssireenejä hänen kipeässä päässään.

"Asun sinun luonasi? Miksi?" hän tivasi. Tuon paskiaisen luo asumaan? Ei ikinä.

"Muiden luona ei ole tilaa. Vaihtoehdot ovat joko minun luonani tai kadulla. Usko pois, en minäkään halua sinua sotkemaan nurkkiani", Mustang vastasi huokaisten.

Hyvä on, hän voisi mennä Mustangin luo sotkemaan nurkkia. Mies taisi huomata hänen häijyn virnistyksensä.

"Mutta löydät kyllä itsesi kadulta, jos taloni romahtaa", hän napautti, nousi ylös tuolistaan ja lähti.

Ed jäi tuijottamaan kattoa. Hän ei voinut kuin pohtia, miten Mustangin kanssa asuminen onnistuisi, kun keskustelutkin jättivät halun kuristaa mies.

* * *

Ed yritti totutella kainalosauvoihinsa. Hän ei ollut suostunut pyörätuoliin. Hän ei olisi riippuvainen Mustangista, ei ikinä. Hän pystyisi tähän itsekin.

Ei kuitenkaan auttanut, että mies katseli vierestä hänen harjoitteluaan, silmien tummaa terävyyttä pehmentävä virne naamallaan.

"Sano kun olet valmis, niin voimme lähteä kotiin. Minulla on auto odottamassa pihalla", mies kommentoi, kun Ed loi häneen "mene pois, tai kuolet pian" -katseensa.

Raskaasti huokaisten Ed luovutti lopulta.

"Mennään sitten", hän vastasi vaisusti.

Roy läimäytti kämmenensä otsaan. Hän tajusi vihdoin, miksi häntä oli koko päivän häirinnyt tunne, että hän oli unohtanut jotain. Ed vilkaisi häntä ihmeissään, joten hän jatkoi aloittamaansa oven avaamista.

Ed konkkasi sisälle kainalosauvoillaan, Royn kantaessa hänen laukkunsa. Ed lysähti sohvalle ja kainalosauvat kaatuivat kolisten maahan.

"Missä huoneeni on?" hän kysyi uteliaasti. Roy nosti toisen kätensä kasvoilleen ja sulki silmänsä. Niin vaalea poika ei nähnyt, kun hän kokosi ajatuksiaan.

"Pystytkö kulkemaan portaissa sauvojesi kanssa?"

Ed mietti hetken, ja pudisti päätään.

"Haluatko välttämättä nukkua sohvalla? Vai..."

Edin katse esitti kysymyksiä, joita pojan ääni ei esittänyt.

"Molemmat makuuhuoneet ovat yläkerrassa. Alakerrassa on vain sohva", Roy selitti.

Ed kokeili sohvaa. Se oli tyylikkään näköinen nahkasohva. Roy oli ostanut sen naisten viihdyttämistä varten, tehdäkseen paremman vaikutuksen. Se ei ollut erityisen mukava. Oikeastaan se oli melko kova.

"Kyllä tämä kelpaa", poika vastasi arvioituaan sohvaa.

Mutta Roy huomasi, että Ed ei ollut aivan tyytyväinen.

Ennen kuin Ed ehti sanoa mitään, Roy kumartui hänen puoleensa. Hän nousi sohvalta. Toinen Royn käsistä oli hänen selässään, toinen polvitaipeiden alla.

"Mitä sinä teet? Laske minut alas!" Ed protestoi kovaäänisesti.

"Kannan sinut yläkertaan. On minun ... velvollisuuteni isäntänäsi pitää huolta, että saat nukkua mukavasti", Roy vastasi rauhallisesti, ja kantoikin Edin portaisiin.

"Olisin pärjännyt sohvalla!" Ed kähisi. Roy oli lämmin ja hänen kätensä varmat. Edin olo oli fyysisesti mukava, mutta psyykkisesti epämukava. Hän oli liian lähellä toista miestä, hän oli täysin riippuvainen tuosta toisesta miehestä. Jos tuo toinen päättäisi pudottaa hänet, häneen sattuisi todella, eikä hän pääsisi ylös murtuneella jalalla. Mutta onneksi tuo toinen mies oli Roy... Joten ehkä, vain ehkä, hänen ei pitäisi olla huolissaan.

Ennen kuin hän ehti ajatella yhtään pidemmälle, hänet laskettiinkin jo pehmeälle sängylle. Tämä sänky oli ehdottomasti parempi paikka nukkua kuin alakerran kivikova sohva.

Roy nousi pystyyn.

"Olet painavampi kuin miltä näytät", hän totesi puuskuttaen hieman.

"Se johtuu automaileista. Sinä taas olet vahvempi kuin miltä näytät", Ed vastasi ajattelematta sen tarkemmin. Roy hätkähti.

"Käyn hakemassa laukkusi", hän vastasi ykskantaan ja kääntyi nopeasti. Pian hän oli vain etääntyvä selkä.

Kumpikaan ei nähnyt toisen kasvoille ilmestynyttä vaaleaa punaa.


	6. Chapter 6

Sain vihdoin jatkettua tätä. Olen ihan tyytyväinen. Anteeksi pitkät tauot päivityksissä, yritän oikeasti parhaani... Koulu ja ... elämä vain vievät aikaani.

Hmm... Onko kukaan lukenut Snow Sceneä tai Syysmyrskyä, eli one-shottejani? Niissä ei ole kommentteja, mutta toivoisin saavani niitä.

Aion lisätä pian vielä kaksi one-shottia, jotka kirjoitin yhdessä ystäväni Terhin kanssa. Sen lisäksi olen aloittanut aivan lostavan crossarin ystäväni Lotan kanssa. Suosittelen sen lukemista, kun alamme vihdoin julkaista sitä. Ja jos Leonardo lukee tätä: en ole unohtanut myöskään sinua! Anteeksi, että kestää. Yritän kirjoittaa pyyntösi valmiiksi heti kun saan inspiksen. Tämän kaiken lisäksi minulla on työn alla ficci Tales of Symphoniasta. Mikä koulu? Mikä elämä?

Toivottavasti tämä kelpaa. Tämä muuttuu söpömmäksi, odottaakaa vain.

* * *

Syyllinen?

"Miten oikeastaan pääsit nuo portaat ylös?" Havoc kysyi uteliaana. Hetki sitten poltetun tupakan haju kummitteli vielä voimakkaana Royn vierashuoneessa, vaikka Hawkeye oli avannut ikkunan.

Ed ei osannut vastata. Estääkseen vieraitaan huomaamasta punastustaan hän nosti kädet kasvoilleen ja yski.

Roy saapui huoneeseen mukanaan tarjotin, jolla oli neljä teemukia.

"Todellakin, Havoc, en pidä siitä, että sisällä talossani poltetaan. Jos vielä haluat pitää tupakkatauon, käy ulkona. Savua voin haistella tarpeeksi töissä, en tarvitse sen tuoksua kotiini", hän totesi huokaisten ja laski tarjottimen pöydälle. Hän otti yhden kupin itselleen ja, hetken mietittyään, ojensi toisen Edille.

"On todella epäkohteliasta tulla käymään kutsumatta", Roy kommentoi, kun kaikki joivat voimakkaan tuoksuista mustaa teetä.

"Tulimme vain katsomaan Ediä", Riza vastasi äänensävyllä, joka kertoi, että aihe oli sillä loppuun käsitelty.

"Onko sinulla sokeria? Tämä on karvasta", Ed valitti äänekkäästi.

"Lapset..." Roy puuskahti, mutta lähti takaisin keittiöön hakemaan sokeria.

* * *

Kun Roy kävi läpi keittiön kaappeja etsien edes jonkinlaista makeutusainetta, Havoc jatkoi Edin kuulustelemista.

"Onko eversti ollut sinulle erityisen kiltti onnettomuuden jälkeen? Tehnyt palveluksia, joita et olisi odottanut häneltä?"

Ed katsoi alaviistoon ja keskitti kaiken tahdonvoimansa punastumatta jättämiseen. Oli kiusallista edes muistella, kuinka Roy oli kantanut hänet ylös portaita.

"Ei. Kuinka niin?" hän mutisi, mutta Havoc osasi lukea totuuden rivien välistä.

"Vai niin, vai niin. Hän siis todellakin tuntee syyllisyyttä! Mitä hän oikeastaan teki silloin?"

"Milloin?" Ed kysyi hämmentyneenä. Mistä Havoc oikein puhui?

"Niin, sinähän et muista siitä mitään. No, ympäri Keskusta liikkuu huhuja, joiden mukaan hän aiheutti onnettomuutesi jotenkin..." Havoc selitti mietteliäs ilme kasvoillaan.

"Jean..." Hawkeye varoitti ennen kuin Havoc ehti jatkaa sen pidemmälle. Keskustelu kääntyi kukkiin, jotka olivat muuttaneet sairaalasta Royn vierashuoneeseen.

Hetken kuluttua Roy palasi pieni kulhollinen sokeria mukanaan. Hän katseli silmiään pyöritellen, kun Ed lisäsi sitä teehensä.

Kun kaikki olivat juoneet teensä, Havoc ja Hawkeye eivät keksineet syitä viipyä enää pidempään ja lähtivät pikaista paranemista toivotellen.

"Mustang", Ed sanoi terävästi, kun ulko-oven vaimea kolahdus kertoi sen sulkeutuneen vieraiden perässä.

"Niin, Teräs?"

"Mitä sinä päivänä tapahtui? Mitä sinä teit minulle silloin?" Ed kysyi.

Royn kasvoilla kävi katoavan hetken ajan vaikeasti tulkittava ilme. Syyllisyyttä siinä ainakin oli. Ed ei ehtinyt lukea mitään muuta ennen kuin se katosi.

Roy yskäisi, avasi suunsa, sulki sen ja lopulta huokasi.

"Parempi vain, jos et tiedä", hän vastasi viimein. Hän käveli huoneesta, jättäen Edin yksin hengittämään tupakansavun, voimakkaan teen tuoksun ja ulkoa tulvivan viileän iltailman hämmentävää yhdistelmää.

Ed tiesi jo, mitä mieltä hän oli Mustangin syyllisyydestä. Nyt hänen pitäisi vain pakottaa mies kertomaan, mitä tämä oli oikeasti tehnyt hänelle. Hänellä oli jo mielessään hyvä keino.

* * *

Jotain sanottavaa tästä, jooko?

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Yllätän kaikki jatkamalla tätä. Ainakin itseni yllätin, jos en muita. Luin pitkästä aikaa tämän saamat reviewit, ja totesin, että on vähän epäreilua aloitaa, jos ei lopeta. Kiitän kaikkia tämän ficin saamasta ansaitsemattomasta rakkaudesta, ja toivon tämän kappaleen kelpaavan jatkoksi sille, mitä olen aloittanut jo vuosia sitten.**  
**

**Taas se alkaa**

Kuin haavoittunut enkeli Ed nukkui sohvalla, kun Roy palasi töistä. Pojan kasvoilla oli pieni hymy, kultainen otsatukka valui kasvoille ja kipsatun jalkansa hän oli nostanut käsinojan päälle. Ilmeisesti tämä oli pärjännyt itsekseen. Mitä hätää hänellä olisi edes voinut olla? Royn jääkaapissa oli tarpeeksi ruokaa jopa nuorukaisen ruokahalulle ja suuri osa Royn kirjoista oli olohuoneen kirjahyllyssä, joten todennäköisesti Ed oli saanut aikansa kulumaan.

Royn ajatukset karkasivat aamuun, joka oli ollut ihan yhtä kiusallinen kuin edellinenkin kerta, kun hän oli kantanut Ediä portaissa. Hänen pitäisi keksiä jokin muu ratkaisu kerrosten välillä liikkumiseen, Roy muistutti itseään. Kantaminen ei tuntunut hyvältä kummastakaan, tosin eri syistä. Royn mieli jatkoi aikamatkaansa kauemmas, vaikka hän oli päättänyt olla muistelematta ... sitä. Töihin päästyään hän oli antanut Havocille niin paljon tehtäviä, että olisi ihme, jos mies pääsisi lopettamaan ylityöt ennen aamu-kolmea. Edin ei ehdottomasti olisi tarvinnut kuulla huhua Royn osallisuudesta onnettomuuteensa. Nyt poika tekisi taatusti kaikkensa saadakseen selville, mitä sinä iltana oli tapahtunut. Onneksi vain Roy muisti sen. Hänen pitäisi vain säilyttää malttinsa, ja kaikki menisi hienosti. Ed menettäisi aikanaan mielenkiintonsa, ja...

Hänen ajatuksensa pysähtyivät, kun kultaiset silmät räpsähtivät auki. Ed nousi nopeasti istumaan ja enkelinhymy pysyi kasvoilla. Roy tunsi väreiden kulkevan selkäpiissään. Tuo ilme hereillä olevan Edin kasvoilla ei voinut merkitä mitään hyvää.

"No, viihdyitkö itseksesi?" hän kysyi vaaleaveriköltä.

"Joo. Piirsin kuvia. Haluatko nähdä?" poika sanoi ja heilautti kättään epämääräisesti kohti pöydällä olevaa kasaa paperia. Roy kääntyi selaamaan niitä.

"Se tekee sitten 3 seniä", Ed tiedotti ja Roy pyörähti ympäri katsoakseen, oliko poika tosissaan. Ed virnisti, ja enkelinhymyn takaa välkähti esiin hiven pirullisuutta. Roy kaivoi kolikoita taskunpohjalta.

"Näiden on paras olla hyviä", hän murahti ja otti paperit uudelleen käteensä. Ne olivat täynnä erittäin nopeasti piirrettyjä taloja, tikku-ukkoja ja puita, joista edes 5-vuotias ei olisi ollut ylpeä.

"Tämä ei ollut todellakaan rahan arvoista. Eikö sinulla oikeasti ollut parempaa tekemistä tänään?" Roy huokasi laskiessaan paperit jälleen kahvipöydälle. Kauhukseen hän näkin Edin alahuulen alkavan väristä.

"Luulen... Luulen, että se johtuu onnettomuudesta. En pysty enää piirtämään. Hienomotoriikkaani..." Edin puhe katkesi järkyttyneeseen nyyhkäykseen, ja hän nosti kätensä suun eteen silmien laajetessa pelosta. Roy ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Hän aukoi suutaan ja etsi jotain tilanteeseen soveltuvaa lausetta. Ainakin niin kauan, että Edin pokka petti ja poika purskahti nauruun.

"Olisit nähnyt ilmeesi! En kuvitellut sinun menevän noin halpaan!" Ed onnistui sanomaan naurunsa lomasta. Ärsytyksen kipinä välähti Royn mielessä, mutta hän puhalsi sen sammuksiin ennen kuin se ehti syttyä. Viimeksi näiden typerin kujeiden kierre oli päättynyt todella huonosti, eikä hänellä ollut varaa kokeilla, miten nyt kävisi. Ed ei pystyisi ärsyttämään häntä enää. Hän oli sen yläpuolella.

Tai niin hän ajatteli, kunnes pääsi keittiöön ja avasi jääkaapin oven. Kaikki ruoka - aivan kaikki - oli tungettu alimmalle hyllylle. Todella tiiviisti. Hän ei ollut edes aivan varma, uskaltaisiko ottaa mitään pois, koska riskinä oli, että kaikki romahtaisi lattialle. Hän kuuli Edin ilmestyvän ovelle kainalosauvoineen, ja saattoi kuvitella pojan itsetyytyväisen virnistyksen.

"Olet ilmeisesti siirtänyt tavarat omalle korkeudellesi", Roy totesi synkästi, ja kääntyi katsomaan Ediä, jonka silmistä näki, että loukkaus oltiin kuultu ja ymmärretty, mutta joka yhtäkaikki hymyili pahankurisesti.

"Kerro nyt, Mustang. Sinä teit minulle jotain. Mitä?" Roy huokasi taas.

"Jotain typerää ja tarpeetonta. Menin silloin liian pitkälle, ja olen maksanut siitä. Parempi todellakin, ettet tiedä. Mistä tiedän, ettet juokse uudelleen auton alle, jos kerron?"

Ed kohotti kainalosauvojaan ja pyöräytti silmiään. Roy puisti kuitenkin päätään, kääntyi takaisin jääkaapille ja siirteli varovasti purkkeja ja purnukoita ylemmille hyllyille, niin että sai voileipätarvikkeet ulos. Hän teki leivän itselleen, ja vilkaistuaan pöydän ääreen istuutunutta Ediä, myös pojalle. Hän myös valmisti kaksi kuppia teetä ja kaatoi toiseen reippaasti sokeria.

"Oikeasti, Mustang. Kerro. Mitä tapahtui?" Ed kysyi taas haukattuaan leipäänsä pari kertaa.

"Lopetin sen naurettavan kierteen. Et viitsisi aloittaa sitä taas. Meillä ei selvästikään ole tarpeeksi huumorintajua kepposiin."

"Sinä aloitit sen."

"En aloittanut."

"Todellakin aloitit."

"Mitä väliä sillä edes on? Minä tein jotain, mitä kadun, ja sinä päädyit kipsiin. Eikö siinä ole tarpeeksi syytä lopettaa typerät pilat?" He söivät hiljaisuudessa loppuun. Roy silmäili päivän lehteä ja Ed katseli miestä. Mustang ei ollut tyyppiä, joka kartteli vastuuta. Jotain suurta oli ollut pakko tapahtua. Kunpa hän vain muistaisi... Tai kunpa Mustang kertoisi.

"Tahdotko ylös?" Roy kysyi taiteltuaan lehden, juotuaan viimeiset tipat teestään ja laitettuaan astiat tiskialtaaseen likoamaan. Jälleen yhtä kiusallista portaikkoa myöhemmin Roy laski Edin sängylle.

"Menen vielä hetkeksi alas. Huuda, jos tarvitset jotain", hän ilmoitti vilkaistuaan kelloa, ja kääntyi lähteäkseen. Ovella hän vielä pysähtyi. Hetken hän seisoi siinä katsoen Ediä kryptinen ilme kasvoillaan ja vaikutti silmänräpyksen ajan siltä, että hän olisi voinut sanoa jotain, mutta lopulta mies nipistikin huulensa jälleen yhteen.

"Öitä, Teräs", hän toivotti käytävästä. Ed katsoi miehen sulkemaa ovea. Vaikka se veisikin aikaa, ja vaikka hänen täytyisikin käntää miehen koti ja elämä ylösalaisin, hän saisi selville, mitä Mustang salasi häneltä. Vaihtoehtoja ei ollut.

* * *

**A/N:** Olen tainnut luvata romantiikkaa about kaikissa kappaleissa, ja lupaan taas, että sitä tulee joskus myöhemmin - ehkä sitten kahden vuoden kuluttua, kun muistan taas päivittää. Mutta. Oletteko lukeneet Emoota? Eli siis crossoveriani Ei meillä ole ongelmia? Jos ette, antakaa sille tilaisuus. Luulen, että tästä pitävät pitävät siitäkin. Mutta oikeasti, kiitos palautteesta, ja jättäkää lisää, jos millään viitsitte. Ette voi tajuta, miten vaikea on palata ficin pariin vuonna 2011, kun on viimeksi kirjoittsnut sitä 2008.


End file.
